


Muse

by KliegoAU



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Smut, diego is a sadist, klaus is a masochist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliegoAU/pseuds/KliegoAU
Summary: Diego needs someone, not just to get over his past relationship with Eudora, but someone to take his anger out on. He needs a knife muse. Klaus being the hyped up masochist he always has been, nothing calls to his soul like Diego wanting to launch knives dangerously close to his body. That and the fact it's Diego throwing them at him.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> So.…… I deleted my old fic with this ship because I wasn't liking where it was going but this is probably going to be a lot better. Im thinking of writing some oneshots too, let me know if you'd want that guys.  
> Enjoy!

"So, are you just going to throw knives at me or..?" Klaus giggles, taking a seat on the stool in the empty room, Diego had cleared a part of the boxing hall away so they could have their own space to themselves, the place was dead empty and would be for a few weeks due to repairs in the other parts of the buidling. A smirk on the male's lips as he eyes over the sight of Kluas, perched on the stool with his hands in between his legs, a pretty doll looking kind of figure.

"I throw the knives, you don't get hurt and we all live happily ever after." Diego husks out, a low pitch echoing in voice and sounding coarse in the depths of his throat, like the growl Klaus had dreamt about hearing being whispered into the shell of his ear during his lucid fantasies, The victim nodded his head expectantly, a coy and shy smile on his lips as he gulped in pure nerves at the sight of Diego preparing the knives, his large and soft looking hands delicately picking each blade up and making sure they were in their prime. Klaus wanted to be picked up by those hands, held tightly and pressed into a bed mattress whilst Diego pounded into him. Fun fact, Klaus had a tiny tiny crush on his non-biological brother, only small.

"You sure you wont cut me?" Klaus asks, a sweet and airy voice asking his subconscious thoughts, hoping that Diego would want to make him shut up by slamming their lips together and gripping him tightly. Diego just laughed, a small and quick chuckle as he pryed his blade from its box, holding it up to have it infront of the boy who was sat so pateintly, Diego stood a couple meters away. Cool air brushing in from the window that was broken ajar, its glass fragmented to form a make shift air vent. The crisp air soon being cut by Diego slinging the blade from his grip and to pin Klaus' sheer black shirt to the post behind him, the fabric being pulled back against his stomach.

"I'm not gonna touch you at all Klaus." Diego grins, pulling out another knife from his box and seeing Klaus sat there with his eyes shut tightly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down furiously as he waits for the cold metal to shard into another section of his clothing or the wooden beam behind him. Klaus was trembling, his heart pounding in his chest as he awaited for Diego to sling the cool steel in his direction, the drive of the adrenaline being enough to make him feel already so hard. 

See the thing is, Klaus was a huge masochist in the sense of craving any sense of attempted pain. He loved to feel vunerable, so weak in someone's touch and power. He wanted to just be Diegos', his little knife slut, his blade muse, Klaus craved to be someones and only theirs. So every time Diego threw a knife at his direction, he couldnt help but feel a huge sense of erotic pleasure run through his viens, riding through them like ocean waves. Diego was oblivous to Klaus' real intent of this little set up, Diego had asked Klaus earlier on in the week about needing some sort of method to practice his throwing, and Klaus was all up for it.

"I wish you would." Klaus stuttered as the knife ripped into the other side of his shirt, the fabric being torn as Klaus was practically restrained to the beam behind him. Diego smirked even more, watching his brother seem so helpless was a sight that made him feel accomplished, he loved the idea of having power over other people, it was refreshing to actually be more signifcant than a number. Diego threw more and more knives, the icy blades ripping into the surfaces he demanded them to, but never cutting or hurting Klaus.

"Klaus?" Diego asks confidently, a slight purr in his words as the other shakes his head yes, a visible pained expression in his face as he's practically restrained back, Diego had slinged two knives to hold down the cuffs of the male's shirt, Klaus being completely helpless, "Are you hard? Or did I throw a knife somewhere i shouldnt have?" Diego snickers, watching Klaus gulp in shame but with a hint of sexual accomplishment, he had his fantasy of being powerless all happening right infront of him.

"M'so h-hard D-deigo" Klaus whispers painfully, his clothed member pressing against the tight leather trousers and his boxers, pushing against the fabric in pain but providing orgasmic levels of euphoric friction. Diego once again grins, watching Klaus squirm against the restrains of the knives that hold him back, the sight being rather enjoyable for him too. Diego inches closer to Klaus, a small blade gently resting in his hand as he twirls the blade between his fingers, letting the cool metal balance off each finger and looping back round.

Crouching down to meet Klaus, Diego looks up at the male who has his head thrown back in pain but the sickening feeling of enjoyment, Klaus looking happier than ever and pleased he's managed to get himself into this state. A creeping thought ponders Diego's mind, its cruel and sadistic but it seems fitting for the both of them.

"Here's the deal Klaus, I'll thow 10 more knives, if you can manage not to cum like the slut you are, I'll help you, got it?" Diego asks, a twisted smile on his face and Klaus opens his watering eyes, tears glazing over them to shine the chocolately brown orbs, a feeble nod being the only thing understandable as a tiny squeak is emitted from his lips when Diego presses his palm to Klaus' neglected crotch, "Use your words baby,"

"G-got it." Klaus mumbles, watching Diego smile and walk back to the case of knives, throwing two blades at once now, two piercing into the beam above, another two into Klaus' shirt again and another two pinning his leather trousers to the legs of the stool. With four knives left, Diego seemed to be teasing slow, combining his throws with words of hushed dirty talk and erotic insults, telling Klaus how much of a whore he was, getting hard at the thought of his brother throwing knives at him. Klaus moaned when one knife clipped his ear, the sharp pain being enough to make him emmit a small noise and finally have some sort of close edging towards his high.

"Didn't know you could make a sound like that little one, who would've thought my own Klaus was a slut, huh?" Diego smiles, launching the next knife to stab the soft mat under the stool, close to Klaus' foot and the constant tapping stopping, Klaus just wanted his high, he just wanted to feel something that he had only dreamed about. 

"D-diego please, please j-just do something." Klaus whines, arching his back and hearing the loud rips of his shirt fabric, he didnt care his favourite shirt was becoming a collection of loose threads and torn hems, he just wanted his brother to fucking pound into him and mark him with real wounds and marks that would tell everyone else that he belonged to someone - that he belonged.

"Two more knives baby, if you make it I'll fuck you good, okay?" Diego answers, it wasn't really a question because little did Klaus know Diego was going to fuck him anyway, he yearned to have Klaus a sweaty and glistening mess, just for him, all for him. Diego threw the last two knives, one cutting the sleeves that tied Klaus down and let the male put them above his head, the other pinning the knew positon of the arms perfectly in place.

"I didnt cum! Diego! Please!" Klaus pleads, watching Diego smirk and walk closer to the male who had been tortured, but it wasnt against his will, Klaus was withering under Diego's hot stare, he felt like he could melt and trying to move out of the knives that pinned him down seemed impossible in the moment. A soft hand ran itself up Klaus' leg, caressing the hot fabric his skin had seemed to warm up so easily, Klaus was a mess for his brother and he loved it.

"Did you only come here for this? For me to fuck you?" Diego asks, rubbing his fingertips against the exposed skin of Klaus' collarbone, the willing victim in all of this going along with it of course, Klaus was a hot mess and just wanted the thing he had been begging for in his mind for years, Klaus shook his head no, he honestly came to help Diego but the masochist part was just a bonus, he wanted Diego to hold him and love him but also to ruthlessly fuck into him. To say it was confusing would be an understatement.

"N-no, I w-wanted to h-help y-you." Klaus mumbles, trying to shift from the stool once again with no reward, he wanted to be pulled down by Diego and pinned to the floor, the male infront of him smiling, his black slicked hair looking rather attractive in this scene and god Klaus felt so exposed, his aching cock begging for some salvation. 

"Well I guess you deserve this then, dont you think?" Diego smiles, and Klaus shakes his head up and down furiously, feeling Diego tear the knives out of the fabric that had been holding Klaus down, the boy now able to move but weak in power to actually try, he stayed on the stool, resting on the wooden beam behind him and feeling Diego's warm touches on his exposed parts of his skin through the tears at his sides in his clothes, 

"P-please Diego." Klaus whispered, eyes rolling back as he finally felt Diego give his body attention, a sweet yet twisted smile on the man's lips as Klaus looked at him through half closed eyes, Diego was palming Klaus through his clothes and nipping at his collarbones with his teeth, forming small love bites all over his neck in every single sweet spot of his skin. Diego looking back up to the male who seemed so fragile.

"What on earth will I do with you little one?" Diego grins, picking Klaus up and pulling the male close to his body, aching member against Diego's warm body as he walked them down to Diego's place in the back room, kicking the door open and carefully guiding him and Klaus to the bed, placing the rather erotically pent up boy on the soft and cheap sheets, "Time for your reward isnt it?" Diego teases and watches Klaus whine, pulling Diego down with his hands around the male's neck to crash their lips together.

"Just please, fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFF HANGER HA!  
> Part 2 sooooooon ;)


End file.
